1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable piercing device, and more particularly to a cable piercing device for use with an electric plug. The cable piercing device has a metal prong adapted to be received in the plug and a pusher receivable in the plug to push a cable inserted into the plug toward the prong so that the prong is able to pierce through the covering of the cable so contact to the core of the cable.
2. Description of Related Art
When a conventional plug is fitted to an electrical cable, the cores comprising copper strands inside the cable must first be exposed by stripping away the plastic sheathing. However, cutting the sheathing but not the core strands is quite difficult for the lay person. After the exposure of the core, the user may wind the core around a contacting plate so that when the contacting plate is inserted into an outlet, the power is able to be transmitted by the cable. Again, it is quite troublesome to wind the core around the appropriate plate and ensure that strands from two cores do not contact each other. It is noted from the foregoing description that the fitting of the plug to an electrical cable is very time consuming and labor intensive.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved cable piercing device to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved cable piercing device for use with a plug. The cable piercing device has a prong adapted to be received in the plug to be used to pierce through the covering of the cable so that the prong is able to engage with the core of the cable.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a door adapted to be slidable relative to the plug so that the user is able to readily replace a malfunctioned fuse inside the plug.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.